One movement(SYOC)
by VanCokeCartel
Summary: This is as the title suggest a SYOC story the forms are inside. It is a story about dancing and personal lives of those who don't go on quests. The guys who aren't popular and have the hidden talents. it takes a look into the lives of different people and who they are and how the became the person they are in the story. Please pm or review !
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this a SYOC story! But not just that it is a story about dancing and personal lives of those who don't go on to quests. The guys who aren't popular and the hidden talents.**

**SOoooo I need like a couple of dancers, modern-contempry or break-dancers. Need five guys and four girls please all between the ages of 15 and 18 and maybe 14 :D all will be dancers but you can specify which style and there personality and stuff down in the form. I want to accept all of them and not disappoint you guys. But like I said some will be in the rival dance crews or something but yeah 'I'll see where I could put the characters in cause I want to put all of them in. :) please pm me with your characters!**

**Detials**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Godly Ancestor (If Any):**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings (If Any):**

**General Abilities:**

**Demigod Abilities:**

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Relationship with mortal family:**

**How they got to camp:**

**Backpack Essentials:**

**Weapons:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Summer Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Night Clothes:**

**Dance Clothes:**

**Hometown:**

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia:**

**Romance:**

**Favourite Song:**

**Dance Style (breakdance or modern dance or contempry):**

**A/N :Please send me your OC ! First character is next chapter.**

**(Reason why there's one less girl, it's my own character.)**

**Love you ;)**


	2. 1st Character

**YAY First character please send in and tell me what you think. Pwease... fo mwe...**

**Jokes* please send in your characters !**

**Name:** Harley Mcduff

**Nickname:** Blaze to her dance crew. But most people call her Harley

**Age:**16

**Gender:** Girl

**Date of Birth:** 19 September 1998

**Godly Parent:** Nemesis

**Godly Ancestor (If Any):** Ares

**Mortal Parent:** Mark Mcduff

**Mortal Siblings (If Any):** none

**General Abilities:** Very athletic can do any sport or combat technique

**Demigod Abilities:** I look into the eyes of someone and at my own will find out there weak spots and darkest secrets giving them a moment of fear and fright.

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):** I know any combat technique to humans or Gods

**Fatal Flaw:** I hold grudges and can never leave a fight.

**Likes:** Dancing, art and violent sports such as ice hockey and skateboarding. I also like surfing and hanging out with my friends.

**Dislikes:** stuck up people. People who think they're all high and mighty*cough*Drew*cough*

**Fears:** My mom, duh

**Personality:** sarcastic unbelievably sarcastic, I love jokes. I love laughing. Doesn't have a lot of friends but generally is friendly to everyone even if its forced.

**History**: I live with just my dad always have. My mom sent me letters since I was little.

**Relationship with mortal family**: my dad loved me but not because of your normal reasons it was cause I was violent got into fights and did great in my ice hockey beating up players. But it he was happy so I didn't care

**How they got to camp**: My dad gave me a letter from my mom by this time I started to think he was writing them but in the letter it told me everything and had the directions to camp halfblood. I told my dad I was going to long island for the day and he said its fine use to me leaving the house when ever I wanted . He trusted me so I went on my search found the camp told my dad I'm going to a summer camp and he said it was fine.

**Backpack Essentials:** Ambrosia , spare throwing knives , Nectar , a brush and elastics to tie my hair with.

**Weapons:** Some throwing knives strapped to my belt all celestial bronze and then a ring that looked like a knuckle buster , when I slid it of my finger it turned into a two barreled shotgun and a double-bladed age with designed carved on the point of the blades in graved in gold is faces of pain and agony. My mom gave it to me, personally.

**Hair Color:** Golden Blonde

**Hair Style**: Long strait it reaches the end of my back with some highlights in black, red, blue, green and purple

**Eyes:** Icy blue

**Build:** Strong ,athletic , like any fighter.

**Height:** 1,65 m

**Weight:** 55kg

**Winter Clothes:** Faded skinny jeans combat boots or all-star converse, black leather biker jacket with a Gorallaz band shirt. a grey hoody with my ice hockey teams logo an eagle and name on it and on the back my number (09) and my nickname on the team (blaze)

**Summer Clothes:** Short jean shorts , camp half-blood tank top or baggy t-shirt with flip-flops , converse or gladiator sandals or Short jean shorts a Ramones loose tank top and some red converse with her grey hoodie

**Formal Clothes:** A black boob tube dress that is flowy with a red ribbon just above her waist and golden gladiator sandals

**Night Clothes:** Black Nike crop top and some practice grey Nike sweat pants.

**Dance Clothes:** a Nike sports bra with or with out a loose dance tank top practice ski pants shorts or Nike sweat pants and her black, mint, white Nike vandal high break dancing shoe's

**Hometown:** Manhattan

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia:** Both

**Romance:** Probably have a boyfriend

**Favorite Song:** Are you gonna stay the night by Hayley ft Zedd or alternative rock like 5 seconds of summer or FM Statics girl of the year.

**Dance Style** (**breakdance or modern dance or contempry): **Both


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps second character whoop, whoop! Anyway that means I need four girls and four guys please send in your OC'S! Introducing *drum roll please* Ace kaiden ashford !**

Name: Ace Kaiden Ashford

Nickname: Ash,Kai,Ken and Aussie.

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: June 16

Godly Parent: Deimos,God of Terror

Godly Ancestor (If Any): Hermes

Mortal Parent: Julie Ashford

Mortal Siblings (If Any): Abby Ashford

General Abilities: He's skilled in parkour and stunts. He loves training and sports.

Demigod Abilities: He can radiate fear and terror,he can make a person see their worst nightmare and he has the ability to paralize someone or a monster by using fear and terror.

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): His speed and stealth are more defined to match the children of Hermes.

Fatal Flaw: Holding grudges. So he tries not to get mad all the time.

Likes: Scaring people,stunts,parkour,sports,fighting,pranking,training,dancing,singing and ANY KIND OF MEAT ESPECIALLY BACON.

Dislikes: Overly preppy people,ranged combat,snobby and conceited brats and the color pink

Fears: Wrath of his Father,Uncle and Grandfather (Ares),losing everything that is important to him and he has automatonophobia.

Personality: At first,it would look like he wan't to kill you painfully in the most horrific way possible. Which he propbably will if you treat him badly. He doesn't give a single f*** of what people think of him. He's nice guy if you get to know him. He's really sweet and caring under all that and loves to have fun. He's really carefree and doesn't like to be responsible. (Although when needed he is)

History: Born in Brisbane,Australia. He always knew that he was different from the other kids while he was growing up. Like how most of the people he meets are scared of him. That didn't really bother him but it was a great question in his head. He went to school with his friends that wasn't afraid of him. He adored his friends. They would do everything together,go to the beach,mall,play sports and just had fun. He found out that he was actually good at dancing when his best friend Rance signed him up for a competition for a prank. He ended up winning and has been dancing ever since. And although he had a busy social life,he always had time to play with his little sister and spend time with his Mom and Stepdad. He found out about his parentage when he was 15. Two strange men knocked on his front door when he was alone in the house and told him everything. The greek myths,about camp and who his Father is. Him and his parents had a very long talk after that. The two men,Phobos and Deimos,his Uncle and Father left his two shining black swords in a form of boomerangs which came in handy when the first monster came. Cyclops really. He then told his parents that he should probably go to that camp Deimos told his about. He then proceeded to the docks and hitched a ride on a boat to New York.

Relationship with mortal family: Really good compared to other demigods.

How they got to camp: By hitching a boat ride.

Backpack Essentials: His clothing,some cash,food and water,pictures and two golden drachmas incase of emergencies.

Weapons: He has twin Stygian Iron swords (which is pretty weird that his Father gave it to him since Stygian Iron is usually for people who are from the underworld). It can turn into large black boomerangs that is always strapped to his back or sides.

Hair Colour: Pitch black with streaks of red highlights.

Hair Style: Messy and unkempt but tameable

Eyes: Icy blue that seems to bore into your soul

Build: Fit and Athletic

Height: 6'2

Weight: 187lbs.

Winter Clothes: Dark t-shirts with jeans,combat boots,fingerless lether gloves,a gray hoodie and leather jacket.

Summer Clothes: He just wears v-necks or his camp shirt with jeans and converses.

Formal Clothes: A black button down shirt rolled up to his elbows,pants,black shoes and when it's night time,a dark cardigan

Night Clothes: White shirt with random basketball shorts or boxers and socks.

Dance Clothes: He wearing ripped v-necks and a sleeveless leather jacket with black or dark cargo pants. Black and red highcut Vans,his dog tag,one fingerless lether glove on his right hand and a black snapback with the words 'DO OR DIE' are in the front in red letters.

Hometown: Brisbane,Australia.

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: He has mild dyslexia but the ADHD is horrible.

Romance: Sure!

Favourite Song: LRAD and Icona Pop: I don't care. He loves to dance to that! Like,he has different moves everytime somebody watches him dance to it.

Dance Style (breakdance or modern dance or contempry): He's into breakdancing but he's not too bad on modern too.

**Cant wait for your OC'S ! **

**Peace peeps!**


	4. Character no3

**Yeah! How ya doin'? anyway new Character ! so that means 4 GUYS AND 3 GIRLS LEFT! So please pm me and well yeah.. here she is ..**

Name: Phoenix Alabaster

Nickname: Nyx, but only by her friends. She pretends to get mad about it but it's clearly sarcastic.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: February 21st, 1998

Godly Parent: Dionysus

Godly Ancestor (If Any): Ares

Mortal Parent: Kayla Alabaster, a clear-sighted mortal who is Phoenix's mom. Theo Garret, her step-dad.

Mortal Siblings (If Any): Emma Grace Alabaster, aged 7.

General Abilities: Dancing, writing, painting/sketching/drawing, knife throwing, sword fighting.

Demigod Abilities: Nyx can easily make grape vines shoot up from anywhere and can control them to help or strangle you. She can also cure someone of insanity or make some insane, and same goes with intoxicating someone. Phoenix, herself, cannot become drunk or hangover.

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): Phoenix has perfect war senses, and can sense when an enemy is in a mile radius. She has the general brute and brawn of Ares kids in her personality, and has pretty awesome battle skills (e.g. Sword fighting, using weapons)

Fatal Flaw: Determination. Phoenix can't back down from anything no matter what- sometimes putting her in risky situations.

Likes: Chocolate, orange soda, DANCING (duh), reading, drawing/painting/sketching, learning new things, chocolate, gymnastics, hurting people, chaos, throwing knives, weapons overall, did I mention CHOCOLATE?

Dislikes: Idiots, wimps, her enemies, stuff she can't accomplish.

Fears: Failing herself, being killed by a loved one, and she ha(d) claustrophobia but she's over it now.

Personality: she is that girl in your class who speaks her mind and stands up for what she believes in. She's the rebel of the Camp, challenging Chiron and Dionysus and voicing the things everyone else was afraid to. She can come off as a bitch, but is really just a child who wants to be heard. She is a very determined girl and won't go down without a fight. She's not afraid to standout and fight, and she will do anything to help out a loved one. Most people assume her an outlaw or criminal, but the only wrong thing Cass does is challenge authorities. Not to mention Cass is marked as "mentally unstable" in her medical records. She's not just a phsyco path, she's a high functioning phsyco path. (If you got that reference) Cass has been taught her whole life that you will be rewarded for actions instead of punished. Due to living with a drunkard for a dad and hysterical mother, Cass has learned to never get attached to anyone or trust. She can fake trust, meaning she'll get people to trust her but not trust them, but she doesn't have real trust. She's got a glint in her eyes that'll make shivers run up your spine and a mind that'll make you want to die, to put it lightly.

History: She had a drunkard for a dad and a hysterical mother. She would fight with teachers but would mostly get into fights with fellow students but never into fist fights she lived in a world were dancing was her only escape

Relationship with mortal family: She loves her half sister and her mom but never quite warmed up to her stepdad

How they got to camp: A satyr tolled her thetrueth after she made her math teacher go mentally insane for a couple of seconds.

Backpack Essentials: Water, ambrosia, nectar and extra food and clothes.

Weapons: She can fight with any weapon but prefers a machete shaped sword made out of celestial bronze but never uses her weapon since she never go's on quests.

Hair Color: Pitch black, but has streaks of blue, green, red, and yellow (in neon shades) streaks.

Hair Style: Kinda wavy, and very smooth and thin. Reaches a few inches above her elbows.

Eyes: Bright purple

Build: Athletic and tall. Slender, as well.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 140 lbs.

Winter Clothes: Skinny black jeans, blue and white striped waffle shirt, brown combat boots and a yellow hoodie.

Summer Clothes: Neon colored tank tops and dark denim shorts and flip flops

Formal Clothes: Blue sundress with a brown belt below the bodice and black flats.

Night Clothes: Old, ratty t-shirts and athletic shorts.

Dance Clothes: A neon blue Nike sports bra with blue and green tie-die athletic shorts and her black and blue Nike sneakers.

Hometown: Charlotte, North Carolina

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: Both.

Romance: Yes! But not that sappy stuff.

Favourite Song: All About That Bass by Megan Trainor, Shake It Off by Taylor Swift and Turn Down For What. These are her favourites to dance to as well.

Dance Style (breakdance or modern dance or contempry): Phoenix does a mix between breakdance and modern.

**Hey guys im just gonna say i need a person like hazel a shy person but is really nice and a person like leo who loves to joke and stuff so please pm me! If you dont have caharacter like that im chilled about i just want you to send me some OC's !**

**Peace,, enjoy rest of your week! And good luck for you who have school and exams ! Best of wishes !**

**-writerwitha1000dreams**


End file.
